


Take Her To The Moon

by StuffandFluff



Series: In Perfect Time [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Broken Families, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: No matter what I doI still feel you coming back to meWhen I know that you never willSo before I say goodbye, would you do one last thing for me?Be happy





	Take Her To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Take Her To The Moon is another song of Moira Dela Torre, a Filipina singer which I think by now, you all know I really love. Actually, this series is just an excuse of translating her songs into a fanfic. ^_^
> 
> Also, I don't exactly know what is the relationship between Zhenya and her father but from what I read in some articles they do communicate and is in somewhat good terms. He also said that he sent an SMS message of good luck for Zhenya before the Olympics so what is written here is just fiction, okay?
> 
> And lastly, it's official! Zhenya will be going at TCC! YuZhenya training mates, YEAH! And this fic is like a celebration fic though the atmosphere in this fic is not very much celebratory (Oops! Spoiler! Sorry. :-| )
> 
> With that, on with the fic!

**I know it's been a while since our eyes last met** ****  
**Too many words were left unsaid** ****  
**Your head was poking out of the driver's seat** **  
** **Eyes full of tears, I couldn't leave**

  


_I didn't think that fate will let me see her here. I need to do some business dealings here in Toronto. I am on my way back to where I parked my car when I heard a beautiful voice. I can't be mistaken, it's my angel._

 

“Bye, Gabby!”

 

“You sure you don't want me to drive you home?”

 

“Yeah. It's okay. No problem. I'll just take the bus.”

 

“Okay. Take care!”

 

“You too. Bye!”

 

_Then I saw her ride a bus parked in the bus station. I stared at her for a long time and noticed that even though she has little smile on her lips, her eyes conveys sadness, maybe a little dead. And there's a guilt feeling in me that says I might be a part of it. And I can't make peace with it._

  


**No matter what I do** ****  
**I still feel you coming back to me** ****  
**When I know that you never will** ****  
**So before I say goodbye, would you do one last thing for me?** **  
** **Be happy**

  


_I secretly followed her every single day. So she's training here at Toronto now. She's living alone, with Zhanna working back at Moscow to supply her needs and her grandmother too old to be far at home to keep her company. To her, this must be a huge challenge. It's not a surprise that it's taking its toll on her. Deep in my heart I am hoping that I can alleviate the pain she's feeling but I know that if I show myself to her, all might go from bad to worst. And that's when I saw him also staring at her longingly, with his suitcase in tow._

  


**And take, take her to the moon for me** ****  
**Take her like you promised me** ****  
**Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time** ****  
**Someday I know we'll meet again** ****  
**In heaven by the rainbow's end** ****  
**And I only wish you happiness** **  
** **Until we meet again**

  


“Are you Yuzuru Hanyu?”

 

“Yes. What… do you want?”

 

_I can see that he's somewhat reluctant in entertaining a conversation with me and I fully understand why. He just wants to have a normal life here in Toronto, away from all the ruckus back in his country plus for security reasons due to who he is. But I'm taking my chances. I just want to be close to my daughter in any way I can._

 

“I am… Arman Babasyan.”

 

_I saw a sense of recognition in his face. So my daughter must have mentioned me to him a few times._

 

“Can we have a talk? Well, a little stroll while talking will be better.”

 

“Umm…”

 

“Hanyu senshu, is there a problem?”

 

_Two men clad in suits went near us. It must be his bodyguards. It's sad to know that he still needs some of them, even here in Toronto._

 

“No. It's alright. He's Medvedeva senshu’s father.”

 

_The men immediately bowed but stayed at our side while Yuzuru seems to be in deep thought._

 

“Can you take my things at our house? I'll just take a walk with Mr. Babasyan for a bit.”

 

“Are you sure, Hanyu senshu?”

 

“Of course.”

 

_With that, they took his things and left. We were left alone standing by the Cricket Club’ parking lot in silence._

 

“I'll just call my mom, Mr. Babasyan. I'll be back in a few.”

 

_After he made a call, we walked slowly towards downtown, taking some time to talk to each other._

 

“What do you want us to talk about, Mr. Babasyan?”

 

“You're so formal. You can call me Uncle Arman.”

 

_I saw him hesitating a bit. Japanese people are well known for their politeness. This must be an uncomfortable thing for him._

 

“But if it's too much, it's okay.”

 

“What do you want us to talk about, Uncle?”

 

_That's why I'm quite shocked when he actually called me like I told him to. He's really an incredible kid. But I don't want to appear too straightforward to him._

 

“Do you know some attractive places here? Or somewhere where food is delicious? Treats perhaps?”

 

_His answer brought another shock in me._

 

“I don't actually go out so I don't know any.”

 

_How in the world is that possible? Doesn't he have friends to hang out with? Doesn't he like to explore the world more? As if he read my mind, he answered me which make me respect him in a whole new level._

 

“I'm focused with skating. I want to achieve more in this field I have chosen.”

 

_So this is the path that athletes take. They are very admirable. But at the same time…_

 

“Isn't that a bit lonely?”

 

“Well I have some things that makes me happy. There's earphones, games.”

 

“And then, there's my daughter.”

 

_A shadow of a smile showed on his lips when I mentioned her. His eyes also seemed to light up._

 

“I wouldn't rank her next to earphones and games. She's special.”

 

“Really? But based on what you told me you didn't bring her on a date yet.”

 

“Well, at least not here. I didn't even have a chance to do it.”

 

“What do you mean? Aren't you his boyfriend?”

 

“Not anymore…”

 

_We found a coffee shop nearby and decided to talk there at the same time to replenish our energy by eating._

 

“Welcome! What's your order?

 

“Caramel Frappuccino. What's your order, Yuzu? My treat.”

 

“Uncle, you don't need to.”

 

“But I want to.”

 

“Then, thank you.”

 

“So what do you like?”

 

“I'll have green tea.”

 

_When the waitress left, we resumed our talks that got cut earlier._

 

“What happened?”

 

“It's her choice. She said that we need to focus in our goals. And maybe there's something else that she's not telling me.”

 

“And are you okay with it?”

 

“I'm willing to give her what she wants.”

 

_Right now as I look at him, I can tell that I am in the presence of a great man, not only in his endeavors but also in caring for someone very important to him._

 

“But are you two really in focus with what you do or you're just lying to yourselves?”

 

_I can see how this weighs him too. Right now, he and my angel has the same lonely, dead eyes. Our order finally made it in our table. Our eyes locked in one of the plastic cups in front of us._

 

“Caramel Frappuccino.”

 

“Her favorite.”

 

“I really don't like this kind of coffee but I learned to love it since this always reminds me of her. I really miss her. And I know you do too.”

 

“What can I do? It's her choice.”

 

“You know, I think I have an idea of what she's thinking of.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes. She’s just afraid.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She's afraid to be left behind once again.”

 

_Saying this makes me realize the gravity of my actions. I really hurt her so bad. It's hard to imagine how painful it must be to see other kids with their father while she's alone trying to be strong on her own._

 

“She just wants someone to reassure her, to tell her how she loves her, to stroll with her, be there with her when she needs someone to be by her side. And right now, I'm afraid that she doubts everything, including love. And I don't blame her. It's entirely my fault. I left her alone, unsure and lonely.”

 

_He's looking at me blankly. I don't know what's going on in his brain but right now I just want all of it to be well._

 

“I want her happiness back. And I also want your happiness back.”

 

“I can get Zhenya back?”

 

“You have my blessing.”

  


**Wish I could stick around and fight back your tears** ****  
**Tell you "My love, I'm still here"** ****  
**Someday we'll understand why I had to leave** **  
** **But for now I need you to set me free**

  


_I saw her stomping her way out of TCC. It seems that her training didn't go well. God knows how much I want to comfort my little sweetheart. But I can't because I already messed up my chances when I decided to leave them a long time ago. But I don't have a choice. It just doesn't work out anymore. It's a choice between leaving or making the problem much worse. And I chose leaving it's just that I didn't handle it well. But there's someone who has a chance to make everything alright once again._

 

“Zhenya! Zhenya! Wait!”

 

“What do you want Yuzuru!?”

 

“You don't need to feel bad! You're doing your best. You're taking the risks. And I commend you for that.”

 

“But I'm not as good as you. Or anyone else. No matter what I do it's always not enough.”

 

“Zhenya, Brian always tells us that it's not an on the spot improvement, right?”

 

“I know, it's just…”

 

_It's so hard for me to see my daughter crying out of frustration and fear and yet not be able to do anything about it. Yuzu made a move to wipe her tears but she stepped back and wiped it by herself._

 

“You're right. I just need to focus more. And rest my body for another day. I should go home now.”

 

“Zhenya…”

 

_She walked away and didn't look back._

  


**No matter what I do** ****  
**I still feel you coming back to me** ****  
**When I know that you never will** ****  
**So before I say goodbye, would you do one last thing for me?** **  
** **Be happy**

  


_My hand hovered in her door but I can't find the courage to knock. I don't know if my presence will be welcomed. Who knows what will happen if I suddenly showed up in her doorstep. Who knows, instead of being a helping hand I might make what she feels worse. I just want to convey my message to her, no matter what._

 

_*knock knock*_

 

“Yes? What can I do for you little girl?”

 

“A man wants me to give this to you.”

 

“Caramel Frappuccino? Where is he?”

 

“I don't know. But he wants me to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Be happy.”

 

_Her smile is really beautiful._

  


**And take, take her to the moon for me** ****  
**Take her like you promised me** ****  
**Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time** ****  
**Someday I know we'll meet again** ****  
**In heaven by the rainbow's end** ****  
**And I only wish you happiness** **  
** **Until we meet again**

  


“Why are we here, Yuzu?”

 

“I just want to treat you. You've done amazing these past few days. Oh, look! Here's our food!”

 

_I brought their food in the table. I disguised as a waiter in this restaurant so that in a way I can be closer to my daughter. But for precaution, I wore a mask so that she won't see my face. The feeling of serving her, even if in a small way, gives some sense of accomplishment in me._

 

“Wait, these are all my favorite foods! How did you know?”

 

“Research?”

 

_I saw her look at Yuzuru suspiciously but decided to drop it altogether. They ate in high spirits, talking animatedly just like how they used to be while I watch them from a corner. When they finished, they stood up, Yuzuru taking my daughter’s hand in his._

 

“Let's stroll for a while. Then I'll take you home.”

 

_Please cherish her, Yuzuru. Cherish and protect her unlike what I did._

  


**No matter where you are** ****  
**You'll always have my heart** ****  
**No matter where you are** **  
** **I'll love you from afar**

  


“Let's sit here for awhile.”

 

“The last time we're cozy like this is at PyeongChang, when we're also sitting on a bench. Yuzu?”

 

“He loves you so much.”

 

“Huh?”

 

_My heart stopped beating when I saw him giving the letter I made to Evgenia. I poured my heart and soul in that letter. I confined all of my thoughts and what I want to say to her in that short letter._

 

 

 _**No matter where you are** **__  
**_ **_You'll always have my heart_ ** **_  
_****_No matter where you are_ ** **_  
_****_I'll love you from afar_ ** **_  
_****_You have my heart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So be happy_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Don't be afraid to be happy_**

**__\- Papa._ _ **

 

 

“Where is he!?”

 

_I saw her desperately trying to find me but just as before fear creeped into me. I remained hidden. It's okay for me to stay like this. I'm already happy watching her from a distance. Because I know that someone much better than me will stay by her side as long as she wants, not like me who put myself first before her._

 

“Do you think this is funny!? Well, I can do it on my own! I don't need you or anybody else!”

 

“Zhenya!”

 

“You're just like him, Yuzu! Leave me alone!”

  


**And take, take her to the moon for me** ****  
**Take her like you promised me** ****  
**Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time** ****  
**Someday I know we'll meet again** ****  
**In heaven by the rainbow's end** ****  
**And I only wish you happiness** **  
** **Until we meet again**

  


_From my hiding place, I saw how Yuzuru looked longingly at Evgenia as she ran in the direction of her house. It breaks my heart seeing him in such a way. After a while, he bowed his head down and walked in the opposite direction. But before he can completely walk off, he caught my eyes from the bushes I've been hiding on and produced a thankful smile._

 

“I'll just pack some clothes before heading to her place, Uncle. This will be a long night.”

 

 


End file.
